The Gods Danced
by LxIsxJustice
Summary: "You lost our game, don't you remember? And the loser has to perform something for the winner." Prince Soma loses a bet with Ciel, and now, he's not the only one paying for it. Agni/Soma Rated for a reason.


**Hey ya'll! M'kay, so apparently more of you read my stuff than you guys let on, because as soon as my last fic, "Reflections of the Past" was finished, I had an inbox full of various requests and commissions. And most of them were for various yaoi pairings...which I find flattering and odd. Honestly, that last fic was pretty much my first real brush with slash, so you all made me feel like I actually did something correctly on the first try! You all rock! Anyways, there were loud shouts for more Agni/Soma fics, so if I'm actually going to sometimes write slash in the future, I suppose I should start with what I know, aka, another Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) fic. So here's another Agni/Soma fic (with a little implied Sebastian/Ciel on the side). This one has moe humor than the first (I felt the need to laugh today) and is in no way related or in the world of RotP. It is its own individual oneshot. And I'm putting the same disclaimer as the last. Warning: This is yaoi and-or slash, meaning a homosexual/gay relationship between two males. It gets intense. And again, if you flame my reviews, I will be severaly displeased. If you think I can improve something in some way, by all means, let me know. But hating human beings is not allowed here. Not even when they're fictional. :) The "mood songs" used for this: For Soma's dance, I listened to "Tamr Henna" by the Ya Salam Orchestra. For the love scene, I was listening to "Sehr Oyounik" by Hossam Ramzy. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). If I did, pretty much nothing would change anyways. I love it as is for now.**

The figure stood, proudly, clad only in a pair of sheer _paintas_ and a vest, the bright flimsy material loose and flowing in the light breeze of the summer air. His jewelry flashed golden in the hot sun, necklaces, bracelets, anklets, all drawing the eye to the delicate wrists and ankles that did not give an immediate understanding of inner strength, though it was certainly there, underneath beautiful copper skin that shone and dripped the sweat of effort and toil.

His hair was loose, for once, and cascading down his back in rivulets of dark silk; strands stuck to his flushed cheeks, making the ethereal being seem just slightly more human. All of this drew Agni's attention at once, unable to decide where to look first: at the toned abdomen exposed to the open air, the lustrous hair that fluttered in the breeze, the individual beads of perspiration gliding smoothly down an arched neck, turned slightly to the right to glare at his perceived tormentor.

"Another? But I have just shown you two other dances! I'm growing tired, when may I stop?" Prince Soma whined, adjusting his pose from regal to petulant in a moment with his hands on his hips. His glare was directed at a young Englishman, Lord Ciel Phantomhive. The young Earl closed his eyes and waved a hand carelessly.

"You lost our game, don't you remember?" Ciel smirked, an eyebrow quirked as if daring the nineteen year old to argue. "And the loser has to perform something for the winner. I simply requested to see some of your native dance. If you recall, _you _were going to make me sing an absolutely absurd rendition of "God Save the Queen"—which is akin to blasphemy, I might add—if I lost. So I think you've gotten off rather lightly for losing to _me_." Another airy gesture while he continued, "And we never specified how many performances or how long, so I will only ask for one more dance." His butler, Sebastian, smirked as well, leaning in to whisper something in the Earl's ear. Ciel scoffed and shook his head at whatever his servant had said.

If Prince Soma's frown became any deeper, it might be permanently etched there. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" he shouted, stamping his foot for effect. Agni chuckled ruefully, and his sovereign whirled to face him at the sound. "Agniiii, do something about this!" he moaned pitifully, pleading with his servant to get him out of his situation. "After the winter, I've _finally_ gotten used to the cold. And suddenly it changes back to summer! It's not even nearly as hot as it is at home, but I'm_ dying_! "

Agni shook his head, laughing more fully now. "I'm sorry, my prince, but I cannot save you this time. You were the one who challenged Lord Ciel to another fencing duel. You may have improved since we've been here, but you forget that Lord Ciel has been practicing for years," he explained patiently, eyes twinkling at the prince's pout.

"Might I add that you are barely dressed, and really have no reason to be so over-heated. Really, it's a good thing we're only in my gardens. If someone were to see such indecent exposure, they might have a heart attack," Ciel added snidely.

"You're the one who wanted me to dance, Shorty!" Prince Soma threw up his hands, frustrated. "This is how we dance in India! And I have very good reason to be over-heated! _You_ try dancing in the heat of the day, with all the control and finesse that I perform with! Honestly, I think you Englishmen are just jealous that you have to wear frilly shirts and all this black clothing all the time. It would certainly drive me mad," he added with a smirk of his own, to which Sebastian secretly agreed. It really was a scorching day, and if he and his young master were honest with themselves, they probably were ever-so-_slightly_ envious.

The young sovereign finally heaved a sigh and conceded defeat. "Very well. I will perform _one_ more dance. But I get to choose which one!"

Ciel nodded his assent. The sovereign marched back to his place in the grass, standing utterly still for a long moment, as if thinking. His stare turned calculating, gauging potential reactions. Agni's heart nearly stopped. _No, he can't possibly be thinking of performing _that_ dance._ When his divine one extended his hands above his head, posing loosely for a brief second, Agni knew that yes, he was going to do _that_ dance. And this was going to be a test.

A test, a game, of everyone involved in this madness. Absolutely everyone.

The dance the prince was about to begin was nearly taboo in their home country. Sensuality didn't even begin to describe what this dance embodied. Everything about this dance was for the gratification of the senses. The aesthetically beautiful body, the sinuous grace of movement, the smell of air and grass and soil and sweat, the taste of a decadent _want_, the feel of an absolutely soul-rending _need_. All of it to ensnare an entire being: body, mind, and soul. The few times one would come across such a dance were unforgettable, etched into one's mind forever.

Agni had seen this dance before, but never from his beloved prince. He knew what this would mean…

It began.

It started with a slow, ever so slow sway of hips, just a gentle rolling that barely gave a preview for things to come. Similar to dances that simple _courtesans_ would perform for their lovers, the movements were shallow, but enticing nonetheless. And the prince had long mastered these types of movements. It was whether or not he could embrace the true form of the dance that would shape Agni's fate.

Rolling, cavorting in a nearly innocent manner (at least when compared to what would surely happen later in the dance), the young man was smiling gently, letting the breeze stir his crown of dark hair against his tanned shoulders.

After a few more soft movements, the prince paused, breathing deeply. Ciel leaned forward slightly, intrigued by the momentary ceasing of movement. Sebastian took in a deep breath, as though he knew what was coming and was preparing for it. Agni might have done the same.

Abruptly, the sovereign opened his eyes, their sea-glass yellow unearthly and flashing with all the power of a monsoon in the midst of leaves. Nothing could stand in its way.

His hips began gyrating, slithering his arms above his heads to cross at the wrists as though bound by an invisible rope. The jutting angles of his pelvis sashayed back and forth, side to side, front to back, in a way that few women—and fewer men—could master. They swirled in a whirlpool much like Agni's current state of emotions.

The ex-Brahman could feel the stirrings of desire that had been forced back into its shell time and again, unable to bear the thought of his master, his beloved, turning him away in disgust. Agni closed his eyes to block the vision from his sight, only to find his eyelids fluttering back open a moment later, irresistibly drawn to the magic and divinity of the god dancing before him. The prince certainly lived up to his namesake, the flow of energy and life rippling like the taut muscles of his stomach. His navel piercing glinted teasingly in the sun, the other jewelry glittering and jingling like a wind chime. With a sharp movement, Prince Soma whirled and turned, all the while twisting like he was a slippery snake. No viper could hope to match this heavenly being for his charm or seductiveness. There was no music, but the ground seemed to provide the beat and melody of drums and flute. This was an invocation of the Earth herself.

Ciel shifted uncomfortably in his chair, already partway under the spell of the dance. Sebastian continued to look unflustered as usual, but if one looked close enough, his ruby eyes would dart quickly to his master now and again, as though wishing it were not Soma putting on such a display, but rather…

Agni's own _paintas_ rapidly lost room for comfort when Soma melted to his knees, bringing his hands down to softly slide down the front of his torso, inadvertently brushing against dark nipples that peaked with the stimulation. More than one person's breath hitched, Sebastian being the only one who gave no external sign of interest. Just as the sovereign's shoulders shrugged off his colorful vest, so he shrugged off any hesitance in his movements. With the prince's chest and abdomen now completely exposed, his hands caressed and his back arched with impossible flexibility, almost as though he were unaware of his audience. But when a small smile appeared each time he opened his eyes, Agni could see that his master knew _exactly_ what he was doing. The thought sent heat shivering up his spine, his length painfully hard, his breathing more erratic than before. Even so, he would not give in.

_I need more self-control. I cannot. I cannot be with him in this way. I am but a servant with a sordid past, unworthy of his attentions. I cannot, I cannot, I will not._ This mantra was all he could do to keep his desires and hands at bay, though they longed to reach for his precious one.

The young Earl seemed to be having the same problem, only his eyes would flash over to his own servant. Agni hardly took notice of any _come hither_ looks between Lord Ciel and Sebastian, and they in turn pay no heed to his heated looks towards Prince Soma.

The sovereign writhed on his knees a moment longer, hips thrusting and gyrating to the nameless music of the Earth, before he bent back and did a small acrobatic feat that brought him back to his feet, never missing a step of the erotic dance. _Oh gods, I need him. I want him to be mine!_ Agni's mind repeated over and over. The soundless tempo seemed to increase as he twirled and raised his arms to the heavens, everything coming to a crescendo when the prince flung his head back, mimicking the ecstasy of release. Agni suddenly stood, at his breaking point and Soma…

Stopped.

It was over.

The young ruler stood motionless, sweat glistening on his skin, his neck arched back, and one hand extended behind him, the other in front. The stillness in the air was unbroken by even a bird's song. The Earth was momentarily at peace with herself, the invocation from a young prince having pleased her for the time being.

The silence reigned for a long time, until a deep inhale from Ciel finally shattered the quiet. He applauded slowly, trying to keep a sense of dignity after that performance and its effects on him. "I must admit, Prince Soma: that is not at all what I expected. I am not used to being taken by surprise. You may be slightly more competent than I gave you credit for." The prince slowly brought himself forward from his final pose, a wide grin on his face.

"Thank you for such a compliment, little Ciel. Perhaps one day I will teach you that dance."

Sebastian gave in to a coughing fit, as though the very idea brought on a bout of wheezing, Ciel turning to glare at him. When he regained himself, the butler said, "I think not. I do not think it appropriate for my young master to engage in such…expressive…art forms. We'll stick with the waltz, thank you." At his master's soft huff of disappointment, Sebastian's lips quirked into a smirk. "Now, my master has much work to do, and we are severely behind schedule thanks to both of your bickering. Come, my Lord, let us go inside for tea and a science lesson." He helped Ciel off the chair and hastily ushered him towards the manor. "Today's lesson will be on anatomy…" His voice faded with distance, until the two disappeared inside.

Letting out a loud burst of laughter, Soma watched the pair mad their quick getaway. "So, Agni, what did you think of my—" the prince turned with a grin to face his servant, only to find no one there. "…Agni?" he called, but no response came.

xXx

"I cannot!" Agni yelled, slamming a fist against the wall in the hallway leading to their temporary chambers. Heavy panting filled the heated air as the white-haired servant desperately tried to hold onto his self-restraint. His eyes squeezed shut, refusing to give into his body's fervent plea for release, for satisfaction, for _Soma_. He growled at the slip in his thoughts. _And now you've thought his name without a title, as if you were worthy to speak the name of your god._ He chastised himself for being so weak. He had suppressed his love and lust for his prince for too long to let go now. If Prince Soma learned of his desires and turned him away…rejected him…Agni didn't know what he would do. No, it was better to keep all of this away from the prince, who would surely be angry and upset at his servant's betrayal.

After the Curry Competition, Agni vowed to never be the cause of his prince's anguish ever again. He thought his reason for being was gone when Prince Soma seemed to hate him for that first betrayal. How much worse would it be when his sovereign realized he had been the object of lustful thoughts from one whom he trusted more than anyone else? No, he was right to bury this. And he would, once again, he just needed some time to reign in his baser instincts.

"Agni?"

_Oh gods…why do you torture me?_ His eyes squeezed shut for a moment more, before he resumed a mask of pleasantry and tranquility. Turning to bow to his now fully-clothed master, Agni asked cheerfully, "Is my prince wishing for a refreshment after his exercise? I'd be happy to fetch a refreshing glass of—"

"Are you…angry with me?"

The question was unexpected, and it stopped any words from Agni, who looked up confused. He would not, however, look at the prince's eyes. It would be more than his self-control could handle.

"M-My Prince? Why do you ask such a question? Of course I'm not ang—" he was cut off again.

"Then why did you leave? I wanted to know what you thought of my dance, but you weren't there…" the prince trailed off self-consciously, only to try again. "I wondered if perhaps you were angry with me for making a fool of myself." His head was lowered sadly, the picture of remorse. "I suppose I could have chosen a different dance."

_Oh, my prince, I could never be angry with you. I'm angry at myself for not being able to keep myself together. You don't know what that dance did to me, do you?_ He sighed and stepped forward to put a hand on the younger male's shoulder. "No, my prince, I am not angry. Though I am surprised that you know of that particular dance. You certainly had an effect on Lord Ciel," he chuckled mirthlessly, knowing how hollow he sounded. He just hoped Prince Soma didn't notice.

A slender hand came up to carefully lay over his own broad one; Agni felt his heart stutter when his _everything_ looked up and pressed his servant's calloused hand to his cheek. "And you Agni? Did my dance affect you?"

Moments like that—one's where Agni simply could not form a coherent thought—were few and far between. But today was apparently an off day, because he could not stop himself.

"Yes."

The prince's eyes widened at the admission, and Agni cursed himself for a fool. But, as he was prone to do, his divine one surprised him. A gentle smile blossomed on his face, and he whispered, "Good," before he leaned up to press their lips together. It was hesitant and unsure, brushing gently, asking the question that had not been formed with words, and Agni could do nothing but answer truthfully. His arms wound around his beloved, clutching him tightly, trying to erase any distance between their bodies.

"I love you," Agni breathed, unable to strengthen his voice. But his prince, his Soma, heard him as if he'd shouted it from the rooftops of London.

"Took you long enough to say it," the prince laughed shakily. It turned into joyful tears. "But I'm so glad you did. Your love is returned tenfold, Agni. I love you so much…so much…" he whispered, burying his face in Agni's neck.

Agni nearly wept as well in his relief and happiness, but opted instead to kiss away his love's tears before leaning in to kiss his master's soft lips again. Soma parted his lips for him, letting their tongues entwine in a caress that tasted of home and a future together; sweeter than any mango and more flavorful than any curry. When they came up for air, Soma's tongue crept out to trace the shell of his lover's ear, tugging on the awl piercing with his teeth. "Agni, will you make love to me tonight? I don't think I can wait any more than I have. Forgive my impatience, but—I want you. Right now," he whimpered as his neck was gently kissed and licked at. "Please Agni…"

The older male pulled back for a moment, looking into his prince's eyes, before nodding. "If my prince wishes it, so it shall be."

"No. I want…If we are going to do this, I want it to be your wish as well. I don't want you to follow me in this, Agni. I want you beside me," the prince said, lowering his head. It stung to think that Agni would give his body simply because Soma was his master. But his fears were quelled when Agni embraced him.

"Yes, Soma, it is also my wish. For so long it has been my wish."

The prince nearly wept again at the deep tones his name was spoken in. He leaned up for another kiss, which was immediately granted, before tugging at Agni's hand and smiling playfully. "Good, then let us retire to our rooms. I don't think little Ciel or his scary butler will notice we've gone."

Agni had to admit he was probably right. After the show Soma had put on, and the pair's reactions, Lord Ciel and Sebastian were most likely…otherwise engaged. Ah well, it was none of his business anyway.

Agni could not resist as his hands were guided under a light film of material and carefully placed on the smooth, firm flesh of his sovereign's back. As he heard Soma draw in a sharp breath at the contact and then felt him relax, he tried in vain to work out how he came to be standing here with his arms full of Soma, breathing in his beloved, tasting sweetness and sunlight and all the things he loved most in the world. Eventually, he stopped thinking and just let himself feel what he had denied himself for too long.

They clumsily made their way to their rooms, stopping every few steps to kiss passionately.

Soma saw blue flame reflected in Agni's eyes as they came closer to his face before his own eyes shut of their own accord and he melted into their kisses. He knew nothing but pure sensation as those seductive lips met his own and something warm and wet touched him delicately, patiently requesting entrance. He granted it unhesitatingly and found that his first few tastes of Agni had truly been far too cursory. Strong arms had securely enfolded him and his whole body began to ache, pulsing with the need to grind and set himself on the path of release.

They finally arrived at the bedroom, only a moment's pause before Soma backed towards the bed and sat upon it, kicking off his sandals rapidly and shedding his vest for the second time that day. Agni removed his own sandals and head cloth, and un-wrapped his right hand while Soma lay back on the bed, eager for his lover's attentions.

Agni, however, appeared to be in no hurry. He reverently began kissing along the prince's jaw and throat, mapping a route over his collarbone, indulging in a short detour to pay special attention to the hollow at the base, earning a soft sigh of contentment. He slowly lifted Soma's shoulders so he could lift the hem of the younger male's silky _kurta_ up and off of his shoulders. He gazed at his beloved with no less than worship in his eyes, smiling softly before leaning in to resume his exploration. His tongue traced intricate patterns on Soma's chest, making the prince squirm and blush a little at the force of his desire. He so badly wanted Agni to have him _now_, but he couldn't help but adore this tenderness Agni bestowed on him. _Everything Agni does is for me._ Soma marveled at the thought, though he had known this long ago. _I want everything I do to be for Agni._ Thoughts deserted him when Agni's tongue swept over a nipple, before taking it in his mouth and caressing the other with the pad of his thumb.

"Oh!" he yelped, as Agni coaxed the buds to peaks. He whimpered softly when the mouth moved on, traveling down his abdomen to play briefly with his belly piercing, his hands sliding down the Soma's sides. Agni moved lower still, pausing before he undid the ties on Soma's _paintas_. Hearing the prince's breath hitch, he smiled and nuzzled against his master's stomach for a moment, laying a kiss on the quivering muscles.

He looked up to be met with Soma's heavily lidded gaze, his yellow sea-glass eyes clouded with pleasure. "May I?" he asked softly. Soma nodded hastily, too lost in the haze to give a verbal reply. Agni's throbbing length begged for relief; he still hadn't removed his own _paintas_ and _kurta, _but his love for Soma demanded to be satisfied first. He put his beloved before anything else, especially himself. With shaking hands, he dragged down the sheer fabric and dropped it to the floor, ignoring his servant's instinct to take better care of his master's clothes. His eyes roamed hungrily over Soma's naked body, admiring every detail, every muscle, blemish, and curve.

Soma blushed and giggled at his lover's intense gaze on his body. Never before had he felt so cherished or so devoured by someone's stare. "Do you like what you see?" he teased playfully, only to gasp when Agni suddenly licked the tip of his manhood. "Agni! What—"But he didn't get a chance. A sudden wet heat sent pleasure and fire in equal measure racing through his every nerve and he heard a strangled wail long before he realized that it had been torn out of his own body. The overwhelming need to thrust was difficult to quell as desire played out her ancient rhythms upon him. He moaned as the older male began to hum deep in his throat, coaxing the most delicious sounds from his lover; the skilled tongue traced every part of Soma's length, until Soma could bear the sweet torture no longer. "Ag—ni! I'm…haanh, going to…" he was born up on that crest before he could get a warning out, hands buried in Agni's soft hair and crying out Agni's name as he came. His release crashed over him like the waves of the sea, spilling into the living chalice of his love's mouth, lost in the bliss of climax.

Agni took every drop of Soma's seed, relishing in the sweet bitterness, before releasing his prince from his lips. His forehead rested against Soma's stomach for a moment, before he moved to lay beside his sated lover, brushing the dark hair from his eyes and gazing into them. Soma smiled at him, leaning forward to kiss him for a moment. "Agni, you are so good to me. Now, however, I want you to have _your _pleasure."

Agni chuckled, shaking his head. "No, my prince, tonight is about you. It was more than enough pleasure to do this for you." He made as though to settle the sheet around Soma's shoulders, but this was not what the sovereign had in mind.

"No, Agni. I want to do this for you. You are all that matters to me, please, I want this to be about you as well. Lovers share in things, and you mean far more to me than my own gain," he said softly, his lips whispering against the skin of Agni's throat, sending shivers down the older male's spine. "If I have learned nothing else from this past year, I have learned at least that."

With a groan of surrender, he asked, "How is it my prince has gotten so wise?" A beautiful smile was his reward and when Soma straddled his waist, he knew he could not resist any longer.

Now that the initial demands of his body were soothed, Soma discovered that he could concentrate on the sensual exploration of Agni he had longed for. In his dreams he had imagined that he would use a slow, deliberate touch first, taking an age to adore every part of his servant before moving on to less intellectual parts of the agenda. She who ensures that the pulse of life continues, however, had quickened the beat of his heart and conducted the rhythm that was played on Soma. He had followed her lead blindly until he had given himself over to Agni, unable to do anything but writhe in ecstasy as Agni worshipped his body. But now…now it was Agni's turn.

An excited grin graced his face. "Close your eyes, Agni. Just feel for now." The white haired male smiled and complied, letting his other senses take over. He could feel a solid, comforting weight across his hips, where Soma was rocking slowly, unhurriedly, partnered with a slow wandering touch, almost reverent in its explorations of his face. His eyes were traced with butterfly kisses, his nose pecked once accompanied with a giggle, his cheeks cupped in soft hands. A whisper sounded in his ear, "I love you," before Soma slowly began to undo each button of Agni's _kurta_. The olive-green material was parted and a moist heat descended on his chest, keeping him in a state of sweet unrest, appreciating the sensations gliding over him, not yet so fervent that he would respond beyond a hitched breath or a soft moan. He registered every caress; grazing fingers at his temple, mouth trailing down the center of his chest, meandering over his belly and pressing a kiss to his hip. His hands and collarbone passively acknowledged the ghost of a touch, his jawline and the length of his throat noted a breath against his skin.

His silence was abruptly broken when Soma tried what had been done to him. Sliding the _paintas_ down until they were off, he brought Agni to his mouth, sucking at the tip briefly before taking more of Agni's manhood in, swirling his tongue and laving at the velvet skin. Letting out a strangled moan, Agni resisted the urge to thread his fingers through Soma's hair, certain it would frighten his lover, and instead gripped the sheets, arching his back to seek more contact with the wet heat. The prince bobbed his head, releasing most of Agni's length before delving back forward. He looked up from his task to gaze at an Agni abandoned to pleasure. He had never been treated to this sight, and he decided he wanted to see this side of Agni as often as possible.

He slowed his ministrations, before releasing his lover and moving to straddle his hips again. He slid their erections along each other, earning a pleased sound from Agni. "Agni—ah! I want you to be one with me. Let us share _kama_," he breathed erratically as their movements became more heated.

Agni's breathing stopped, shocked at the gift his beloved was offering him. He did not deserve such a precious being like Soma. "Are…are you sure, my Soma? What you are offering is—"

"I know. But I want to give everything of myself to you, my love. You are the one I care about most." Agni brushed sweat soaked bangs back from Soma's face, before leaning up to kiss his full lips, their tongues gliding against each other, together in this as they were in everything else.

"My Soma, you are an immeasurable gift. I will do my best to make my love worthy of yours."

He rolled them so he was braced on his arms over the sovereign, the undulations of his hips never ceasing, though they had slowed the pace. His hand sought and found the bottle of massage oil on the bedside table, opening the scent of sandalwood and jasmine to the room. The sweet smell was heady and enveloped the pair in a mist of their home country. As he poured the oil to coat his fingers, Agni could see Soma smiling fondly at the smell. "It smells of home, doesn't it, my prince?"

"Mm, I suppose," the younger male shrugged. "I think of home as wherever you are, so many things smell like home."

The response was unexpected, but it nearly melted Agni, who laughed joyfully and quipped, "And again my prince shows wisdom far beyond his years."

With a tender kiss, the white haired male reached to circle his lover's entrance, until he felt Soma relax slightly, before pressing a finger inside. The prince squirmed at the intrusion, but stayed as loose as possible. When Agni crooked the finger, he drew a cry of pleasure from Soma. "Aah! Agni, there. It—" he writhed as Agni repeatedly brushed his sweet spot, arching off the bed at the intense pleasure. Agni pressed in a second finger, and a third, preparing Soma for their lovemaking. "No more! Too soon, Agni. I won't…nngh, last long," Soma whimpered, then moaned disappointedly when Agni removed his fingers. He struggled to his hands and knees, rubbing back against his lover's erection; his breathing coming in short gasps for air as Agni's member slid along his entrance, waiting for his permission. Permission had long been granted. "Gods, please, now Agni. I need you now!"

Agni slowly, carefully, slid himself into the tightness beneath him, grunting in the effort to not thrust into the heat of Soma's body. He leaned his head against his prince's shoulder blades, panting for breath and kissing a line down the dark-haired beauty's back to distract himself. When the younger shifted his hips experimentally, Agni squeezed his eyes shut to dispel the longing to possess the man beneath him. "Agni…move, I won't break," the prince gasped out softly, and the older male could not hold back any longer. Sliding back, then thrusting quickly forward, he was rewarded with a high pitched keen that tore itself from Soma's throat. He set up a fervent pace, unable to stop the love and lust coursing through him as he was united again and again with his _everything_. Soma whimpered and moaned and screamed his love for Agni, not wanting his beloved to hold back any part of himself. The pleasure was spiraling up and up and up, with every stroke against the hidden treasure inside him, a sensation of undeniable ecstasy, with every deep thrust, a feeling of fullness and connection and overwhelming _love_. Agni took hold of his lover's member, stroking in time with his thrusts, and it was all to Soma's unraveling.

They spiraled too close to the sun, and like every height, there was a cliff to fall over. "Agni!" Soma screamed as he careened over the edge, white-hot stars flashing in his vision as he came into his love's hand, giving all of himself over to Agni once again.

The feeling of his prince tightening around him sent Agni over the ledge, and with one, two, three more powerful thrusts, his seed spilling into Soma's body, and making him nearly black out with the intensity of his release.

Soma's arms no longer able to support him, he collapsed with Agni on top of him, relishing in the press of Agni's solid body against him. He groaned disappointedly when Agni slipped out of him, displeased at the empty feeling. Strong arms wrapped around him, and he smiled, appeased, and kissed his lover once more. "Thank you, Agni, for giving me your love," he murmured sleepily.

"It is I who should thank you, my Soma. I know that I have said this many times in the past, but I wish for you to know it as absolute truth. I am yours: body, mind, and soul, for all the days of my life. I love you so much, Soma. Please do not ever doubt that."

Soma smiled against Agni's chest, laughing softly as he drifted off to sleep. "The feeling, my love, is entirely mutual. I will see you in my dreams, Agni. Sleep…well…" the two drifted off into dreams and visions of the gods.

And in their dreams, the gods danced.

**Read and Review, my dears. Ohhh boy, if I had a review for every person who sent me a request for a story. Speaking of which, I suppose I will be making a formal announcement about me accepting commissions at some point. Yeah, I'll get right on that...**


End file.
